Cierra tus ojos
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Déjame quererte…aunque sea imposible, aunque sea sólo un sueño. Sólo un instante. Ser parte de tu vida, de tu corazón. Pero si fuera a fallar, permanece en mi memoria, iluminando el recuerdo de una lejana realidad. Hermione Granger/ Narcissa Malfoy.


**Descargo:** Hermione Granger y Narcissa Malfoy, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Aunque la trama sí, por lo tanto esta historia no se puede vender, reproducir, copiar ni usar para beneficio personal.

 **Advertencia:** Mujeres queriéndose… ¿Desde cuándo es una advertencia? De todas maneras, si no te agrada la temática puedes elegir algo más acorde a tus gustos.

Cierra tus ojos

— ¡Cierra tus ojos!

Hermione obedeció y se dejó embargar por la envolvente sensación de felicidad.

—Pero mami…es muy pesado…

—Lo llevaremos entre las dos, ¿está bien?—propuso, susurrando.

Narcissa cerró la puerta de la alcoba, y se inclinó para sostener la bandeja, rodeando las manitos de su pequeña hija que la miraba agradecida.

Ambas caminaron despacio hacia la cama matrimonial y con una amplia sonrisa, gritaron al unísono: "Feliz cumpleaños"

— ¡Mira mamá! ¡Mira lo que preparamos! ¡Es para ti! ¿Te gusta?—exclamó Denébola o Dena, como sus madres la llamaba, saltando a abrazarla para embadurnarla de besos mañaneros.

Narcissa dejó la bandeja con un hermoso y decorado pastel de cumpleaños a un costado, en la mesa de noche y miró la escena con inmensa felicidad.

Hermione sostuvo a su princesa entre sus brazos, y sonrió llena de amor— ¡Es precioso, gracias!—dijo emocionada—. ¿De verdad lo hicieron ustedes?—preguntó curiosa.

Dena asintió enérgicamente y buscó el apoyo de su madre, Cissy, para que confirmara su participación en la cocina.

Su pequeña no podía ser más bella. Rubia casi platinada, igual que Narcissa; de bucles bien formados, que suponía, venían de su lado de la familia y con ojos color avellana profundo, idénticos a los de ella. En su perfecta carita resaltaba la piel blanca como los Black.

Ese pedacito de cada una era todo lo que soñaban. Criarla con amor, respeto y aceptación, iba hacer un reto maravilloso que las dos estaban más que dispuestas a atravesar.

Hermione le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le apartó de la cara un mechoncito de pelo.

— ¿Y para mí no hay ni un solo y miserable beso?—protestó Narcissa, simulando enojo, sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a su mujer y haciéndose la ofendida.

Hermione sonrió divertida y la atrajo por la cintura para que se recostara a su lado, dejando a su bebé en el medio de ambas.

— ¡Mami!—exclamó Dena, radiante—. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Quiero contarte una cosa!

— ¡Qué, mi amor! ¿Qué quieres contarme?

—He hablado con un elfo y me ha contado que me llevaran al parque hoy…quiero decir—se retractó al instante, agitando graciosamente su cabecita—…que te llevaremos a ti al parque, por ser tu cumpleaños, claro… ¿Eso es verdad, mami? ¿Iremos al parque a comprar helado de chocolate y durazno?—preguntó con toda la inocencia de una niña de cuatro años podía conservar, influenciada diariamente por un hermano desquiciado y consentidor, llamado: Draco Malfoy.

Narcissa rió por lo bajo. Definitivamente su hija era una pura Slytherin, no tenía dudas. El arte de la manipulación lo llevaba en la sangre. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que aprendiera a manejarlo a su favor, pensó.

— Ese elfo…por casualidad, ¿se llama Draco?—preguntó Hermione tratando de que no se le escapara la carcajada atragantada. Y tosiendo para disimular, agregó—. Te recuerdo, Denébola Black, que tanto a mí, como a tu madre, no nos gustan las mentiras—dijo, aguantando su expresión de seriedad para que fuera creíble su falsa regañada.

—Bueno…creo que sí, no estoy muy segura. Pero no es Draco mi hermano—aclaró rápidamente, con cara de angelito, sin dar el brazo a torcer—. ¡Es Draco el elfo!—dijo completamente convencida y con su entrecejo fruncido para parecer más convincente.

Narcissa no soportó más y comenzó a llorar de la risa, tapándose la cara con las sabanas.

— ¡No se rían! ¡Hablo en serio!—protestó la pequeña, con un puchero—. ¡Mami!, ¿iremos o no, al parque?

— ¡Sí, cariño! ¡Iremos!—contestó Hermione, apretándose la nariz para no reírse, y perdiendo todo rastro de compostura.

— ¡Yuuupiiiiiii!—estalló feliz de la vida, abrazando a sus dos madres con sus cortos brazos.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa, Cissy! ¿Lo sabes, no? ¡Tu hijo es una mala influencia!—la regaño bajito, clavándole un dedo en las costillas.

— ¡Ayyy!—se quejó medio riéndose, contorneándose en el borde de la cama para que Hermione no la atacara de nuevo—. No culpes a Draco. Somos nosotras la que estamos moldeando a un infiernillo—contraatacó, deslizando sus largas uñas por la pierna desnuda de su mujer, debajo de las sabanas.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No, por favor! ¡Para! ¡Sabes que no lo soporto! ¡Jajajaja!—suplicó, alejándose a las patadas, arrastrando a Dena con ella.

— ¡Guerra de cosquillas!—chilló la niña, saltando sobre las dos, estirando sus manitos y agitando sus dedos, cómicamente.

Después de cinco minutos de largas y sonoras carcajadas, las tres se fueron calmando.

El sol ya estaba en todo su esplendor entrando por las cortinas entre abiertas, y si querían regresar del parque a una hora decente, tendrían que ponerse en marcha.

—Dena, ve a tu cuarto y prepara los juguetes que quieras llevar al parque ¿Te parece?—incitó Narcissa, abrazándola amorosamente.

— ¡Los pondré en mi mochilita!—dijo, soltando a su madre y bajándose de la cama para saltar entusiasmadísima.

— ¡Eso es, mi amor! ¡Ve!—la animó, Hermione.

La castaña le tiró un beso a la distancia y volvió a recostarse, enternecida.

La pequeña salió como un torbellino y cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejándolas solas.

— ¿Sabes que te amo con locura? ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa!

Narcissa la besó seductoramente, acariciando su cuello y apartó un poco las sabanas para pegarla a su cuerpo.

—Mmm...…y yo amo cuando te vistes toda de negro…con esa cantidad de botones que solo me provoca arrancártelos.

Hermione estiró su cuello para que el contacto sea más profundo y se dejó seducir por esas manos que la traían loca.

Hermione sintió que algo invisible la arrastraba.

— ¡Déjame permanecer un poco más! ¡Sólo un poco más!—pidió suplicante al aire.

Sus cinco sentidos estaban aturdidos por culpa de una densa niebla que no paraba de alejarla.

Los jadeos de placer, las caricias, las palabras de amor…todo se iba apagando muy lentamente.

"No quería desaparecer…., pero desgraciadamente, había terminado"

— ¡Abre los ojos!

Narcissa la jaló suavemente y Hermione despegó su rostro del pequeño pensadero de plata, suspendido en el aire.

— ¿P…por qué me muestras esto?—quiso saber con el corazón hecho trizas y mirándola a punto de llorar.

—Esos recuerdos falsos, los hice para ti—contestó, tristemente—. Yo…yo sólo quería mostrarte lo que podríamos hacer…tú y yo.

Narcissa le dio la espalda y secó sus lágrimas con rapidez. No podía respirar, era demasiado. No estaba en sus planes desmoronarse como lo estaba haciendo. Se suponía que iba a ser fuerte, que se mantendría entera. Respiró varias veces y trató de calmarse. Se apretó sus temblorosas manos, y supo disimular su creciente malestar.

Hermione estaba destrozada. Aun podía sentir el calor del cuerpito de su pequeña hija, abrazándola. El calor de Narcissa rodeándola, haciéndola suya. Todo era una ilusión, una maldita ilusión. Nada había sido real. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?

—Si tú estuvieras de acuerdo…podríamos…Hermione, yo lo abandonaría…—propuso, evitando mirarla para no enfrentarse al inminente rechazo.

—Pero…sabes que es imposible. ¡Por Merlín, Narcissa!…Nosotras no…Tú estás casada y yo…—Hermione no sabía que decir. Su mente había quedado en blanco. Todo a su alrededor giraba en cámara lenta. ¿Esto no podía estar sucediendo? ¿No podía estarle proponiendo, lo que ella había visto?

—Lo sé—reconoció, sin mirarla aún—. Entonces… ¿Te casarás con Weasley?

Hermione no respondió. Se tapó el rostro con sus manos y presionó su cabeza que estaba a punto de estallarle.

Desde que tenía memoria había estado enamorada de la madre de su enemigo. Narcissa Malfoy era el amor platónico que la desvelaba por las noches, y jamás se había planteado realmente una vida con ella. Siempre había sido un imposible, y solo eso, hasta ese día. ¿Cuándo su sueño se había convertido en realidad, sin avisarle?

—Era hermosa…nuestra hija—dijo Hermione, en un suspiro lleno de melancolía y dolor.

 _Nuestra, nuestra hija_ , se repitió la castaña. Sonaba tan hermoso. Una familia con esa extraordinaria mujer, era más de lo que podía pedir.

—Lo era…

Narcissa se colocó la enorme capucha de su túnica y abrió la puerta del apartamento.

— ¡Perdóname! De verdad…yo…Tú sabes que…—las palabras no le salían. Se maldijo mentalmente y en un impulso de coraje, se animó hacer lo que se venía debatiendo hacía años.

Hermione se aproximó para sostenerla de la muñeca y le pidió casi sin voz:

— ¡Mírame! ¡Por favor!—suplicó, mordiéndose el labio.

No sabía cuántas veces había imaginado esa situación…un millón, tal vez. Sus encuentros anteriores nunca habían terminado en nada. Conversaciones profundas, pequeños roces, o alguna mirada sugerente sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, pero sólo hasta ese punto. Ese límite invisible que se habían auto impuesto, irremediablemente, se estaba desquebrajando con cada lágrima derramada.

Narcissa giró su rostro empapado y la miró con la respiración entrecortada. Lentamente, Hermione acarició su pálido rostro con la punta de sus dedos, y desbordada de deseo le dio el primer y último apasionado beso.

—¿En qué momento una mujer como tú, se enamoró de mí?—Jadeó Hermione sin despegarse de sus labios.

—No lo sé…tal vez en el mismo momento que tú me elegiste para ocupar un lugar aquí…dentro—se aventuró, tocando con la palma de su mano el pecho de la castaña, que no paraba de subir y bajar, agitadamente—. Lo que sí sé, es que estoy demasiado vieja para luchar está batalla—confesó, con una mueca.

Narcissa unió su frente con la de Hermione y guardó en su memoria ese momento donde podían ser ellas mismas ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan asquerosamente injusto?

— ¡Cierra tus ojos!—pidió la rubia una vez más, susurrando en su boca. Se separó, tocando su mejilla, y con una sonrisa resignada abandonó el lugar, marchándose para no regresar jamás.

—No te merezco…eres una mujer maravillosa y yo solo soy una cobarde—dijo con sus parpados aun cerrados, ignorando que ya se encontraba completamente sola.

Narcissa se escapó a toda velocidad, tropezándose con los escalones y supo que esa era la última vez que permitía que su corazón actuara antes de que su juicio la hiciera recapacitar. Volvería nuevamente a su asquerosa vida, llevándose ese beso que guardaría celosamente en su memoria. No era consuelo…por supuesto que no, pero por lo menos lo había intentado. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que fallaría.

Narcissa se adentró en el primer callejón que encontró, y gritó frustrada, sentándose en el suelo de adoquines— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puede ser de otra manera? ¡Maldita sea!—despotricó, sacándose la capa, y arrojándola con furia contra el piso.

Su lugar era en su Mansión, junto a su esposo, al cual odiaba, y aparentando ser la familia ideal. Así debía ser.

Hermione esperó unos minutos para volver abrir sus ojos y cuando por fin lo hizo, el vacío que se alojó en su pecho la hizo caer de rodillas en la alfombra.

Quería correr tras ella, decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón….con el alma. Gritarle que sin ella su vida iba hacer una desgracia. Que no tendría sentido, pero…

El lunes se casaría con Ron. Con una sonrisa se uniría a él para siempre. Con una sonrisa moriría internamente. Por qué solo Narcissa era dueña de su alma y de su felicidad, pero sus caminos no estaban destinados a juntarse…por lo menos no ahora.

¿Por qué su mayor anhelo se había presentado haciendo lo imposible, posible? Quería morirse ahí mismo. Jamás había imaginado que aquello podía suceder.

Sin esperarlo había llegado a su puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había terminado sin aún permitirle comenzar.

Hermione tendría que vivir con lo que pudo haber sido. Porque no podía aceptarse. Y si ella no lo hacía, mucho menos la aceptarían los demás. Su orientación sexual era su secreto, el de ella y el de Narcissa. No estaba preparada para enfrentar al mundo, aunque fuera mágico o muggle. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como todos creían.

Admitir que Narcissa Malfoy era el amor de su vida era prácticamente lanzarse al vacío, sin vuelta atrás.

Se hizo un ovillo y lloró hasta que no quedó lágrima por derramar. La felicidad no iba a estar nunca de su lado. Se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza y sollozó ahogada:

—Perdóname, amor…perdóname por no ser más valiente…

Ahí…en la alfombra…acurrucada, sus ojos se cerraron y con la angustia recorriendo su cuerpo, se permitió flotar hasta ese mundo maravilloso que le había mostrado. Ese mundo donde su preciosa hija la esperaba con una sonrisa, y su mujer la abrazaba fuertemente, trasmitiéndole el más puro y verdadero amor.

 **Alphania Hodel**

* * *

 **Escribiendo "Una luciérnaga en la bruma", se me ocurrió esta mini historia, y me dije…bueno… ¿por qué no? Arrojé las ideas como poseída, je, y así quedó.**

 **Por lo que pude ver, no hay muchos fics de esta pareja en español. Por lo tanto, espero que les agrade, y como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos a todos.**


End file.
